Hostage to a Viper
by ViperKat
Summary: Colleen Callen sees something she shouldn't while lost "backstage" after a WWE taping at the arena. She is then ,unbelievable as it seems, kidnapped by her favorite wrestler, Randy Orton, and his friends, also her favorites.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Colleen was lost. She felt incredibly stupid. It was bad enough that her knees were giving her trouble tonight of all nights. She'd had to use her Jazzy. She hated using her Jazzy. She'd rather use her cane, but it wasn't feasible tonight. "Damn this friggin' genetic arthritis." She thought.

She was so excited about getting to be at the arena tonight to watch WWE wrestling. It was being taped for one of its live shows. She had hoped to walk in. Luckily her husband Paul(**NOT** Levesque) had "thought ahead" and reserved wheelchair accessible seats for the two of them. Paul wasn't wheelchair bound, but of course wanted to sit with his wife.

The two of them had great seats on the floor. They'd had a fantastic time. All of their favorite wrestlers had been at the show.

When it was all over, Colleen had wanted to see if any "Superstars" were going to be signing autographs. Unfortunately, she'd had to go to the bathroom. Paul offered to try and find the lines for autographs, text her where they were, and hold a place in line.

She had hugged her husband, and kissed him passionately. He was such a wonderful man. She loved him so very much.

Colleen had thought she knew where the restrooms were but couldn't find them. She had asked a woman with an "event staff" shirt on for directions, and she'd told the woman it was an emergency. The lady was very nice and led her to a private area "backstage" where there were special wheelchair accessible bathrooms. "You really aren't supposed to be here. But if I wait out here for you, it will be ok." She'd said.

The staff lady held the door open for her, and Colleen drove in. "Thank you maam'."

"No problem at all."

Colleen used her cane to maneuver herself once she'd crawled off of the Jazzy. She'd felt silly with the woman guarding the door, but was grateful. "Bless her." Thought Colleen. "She's saved me from a humiliating accident."

Colleen had thought she'd heard talking and footsteps outside the door when she was finished and washing her hands. After tossing her paper towel in the trash, she'd reached from her electric chair for the knob, and then pushed the door open. Nobody was there which was odd. The women had made a deal about having to be outside the door.

"Oh well." Thought Colleen as she'd used her right foot to keep kicking the door open while she drove out.

The 43 year old blonde parked near a wall and looked around. She chastised herself for not paying more attention as she had been led to the Lavatory. Colleen had decided to turn right.

So now here she was, lost., driving around like a dumbass, hoping to run into a security guard who could help her out. She parked near an unmarked door and waited for someone to shout, "Hey! What are you doing here? You can't be back here!"

Colleen reached into her purse for her phone to text Paul. She knew she would never hear the end of it from him. He would laugh his ass off at her getting lost on her way back from the bathroom.

"Oh no way." Said Colleen out loud when she realized that her phone had no bars. "Damnit!"

Loud voices were suddenly coming from around the corner. It sounded like a confrontation. "Screw it. I need to get my bearings." She thought, and she started driving the Jazzy around the corner to ask for help. "It's only an argument." Deep down she knew she wasn't using common sense.

As the plus size woman turned the corner, she knew immediately that she'd fucked up royally.

She actually couldn't believe her eyes at first. She sat frozen, staring at the scene before her.

Randy Orton, her favorite wrestler of them all, was holding a very bloody switchblade. He had gore all over his shirt. That wasn't the worst. A man she did not recognize was lying on the floor, slashed all to hell, and looking very dead.

The Viper looked at her in fear and confusion.

"Ummmm." Said Colleen as her brain finally began to process what she had seen.

"Don't panic." The Viper told her. "Its not what you think."

"Ok then." Said Colleen quietly as she backed up her Jazzy. Why, oh why, couldn't these things move faster?

Randy easily accosted her and yanked the key out of the chair. "I'm sorry, but you aren't going anywhere."

"Where the hell is everybody?" Thought Colleen in terror. She tried to grab her cane, but Orton grabbed it and put it against the wall out of her reach.

"Hey somebody…" She yelled. However, before she could get out more than two words, the Apex Predator grabbed her and clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Shhhh." He said.

Orton actually picked her up. She couldn't believe it. He actually picked her 300 pound, fat ass up. He carried her, without even grunting, to the unmarked door around the corner that she had been parked near. After opening the door with one hand, he took her inside what looked to be a custodial closet.

FFFFFFFFFFFictionnnnnn-

Randy sat his captive on the chair and looked around. He felt bad because this large woman was shaking and looked like she was about to cry. He needed time to think, He needed to figure what he was going to do. He needed to talk to Cody and Ted, but could not risk this lady making a scene while they cleaned up the mess.

Randy grabbed a roll of duct tape.

"Oh no fuckin' way." Thought Colleen, but said, "Randy that isn't necessary. Please don't"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is." Said Orton as he bound her arms behind her back with the tape.

"No. please." She whispered as he taped her mouth.

As The Legend Killer bound Colleen's ankles together, he noticed her gasping. She was sniffling, and her face was turning red.

"Sinus problems? He asked. "Allergies? He was sincerely concerned.

Colleen nodded her head several times as a "yes". He gently took the tape off of her mouth. It must have still hurt her because she winced.

Randy remembered that he had a clean, white handkerchief in his pocket and took it out. He rolled it up, then put it as a cleave gag between her lips. He wanted to keep her quiet, but he also wanted her to be able to breathe through her mouth.

Tears were falling freely down the attractive, but overweight woman's face. Orton felt like a monster. He brushed a few tears away with his finger, looked at her sadly, then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

So many thoughts were racing through Colleen's head as she sat tied to the chair. One thought was the clichéd, "This isn't happening." Another was, "What is he gonna do with me?" Yet another, "If I get out of this, I'll be damned if I ever watch wrestling again." And Colleen had many other thoughts besides those. She struggled with the duct tape, but it soon became obvious that she wasn't going to get loose. She knew her hubby would start to worry soon, and look for her, but how in the world would he find her?

After some time, Colleen had no idea how long, (the minutes seem like hours when you are bound and gagged in a closet) there were voices in the hallway.

"Melppppp! Melppppp me mphhh melp!" She screamed behind her gag.

The door burst open, and Colleen stopped mid muffled scream. Randy was glaring at her. He had changed his clothes. Cody Rhodes was flanking him to the right. Ted Dibiase jr. was standing to his left.

The Dashing One looked at Colleen with wide eyes, then looked at Randy and asked, "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Through the exchange, Ted did not take his eyes off of Colleen. He just stared in disbelief.

"Mlease mlet me mo." Colleen tried.

"Yes. Let her go." Said Ted. "What is wrong with you? You've done some asinine things buddy, but this takes the cake."

"No it doesn't Ted." Said Orton. "Not even close. Wait until you see what's around the corner.

Hearing that statement, Colleen closed her eyes, She only opened them again when Dibiase began to speak.

"You've terrified this woman. You can't just do whatever you want to the fans. This is kidnapping. Have you been concussed so much that you don't realize that? Maybe you really do think you are above everything. Cody help me untie this poor lady."

Both Cody and Ted took a step towards her.

"There's a dead body around the corner." Randy blurted out. "If you don't help me get rid of it before someone finds it, I'll tell everyone about New Orleans."

Cody and Ted had stopped in their tracks and looked at each other in shock at the words dead body. When Randy had brought up New Orleans, they'd sheepishly looked at each other in defeat and followed RKO out the door.

"Sweet Jesus." Thought Colleen. He's murdered someone, and now they are going to dispose of the body?" She began to sob because she was starting to believe that she was next in line to be murdered. Where the hell was everyone else? She was beginning to think that this was a secluded, off limits area where no one would usually go during an event.

The Viper startled her as he peeked back in the closet.

"You keep quiet." He said. "Don't be yelling behind that gag or anything. I don't want to hurt you, but if I hear you, I will knock you out cold with my fist. Understood."

As the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, Colleen Callen nodded her head in agreement. She had no doubt that her ex-favorite wrestler would punch her right in the face.

Randy gave her another sad look and shut the door behind him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Ted noticed the cane and Jazzy, and sputtered, "You…you grabbed a disabled person?"

"Disabled people can get abducted too Ted." Answered Randy.

Cody interjected, "I believe he means that it's bad enough you are keeping someone as a hostage, and it makes it that much worse that she's disabled."

"We don't have time for this. Just shut up." Growled Orton.

All three wrestlers were shaking as they took care of the body. Ted kept glancing apprehensively at Randy. When Dibiase looked at Cody, he noticed the young man's lower lips trembling, and it seemed as if his eyes were tearing up. Randy noticed this and said, "Man up for Christ's sake. I need your help."

"What has gotten into him?" Thought Cody.

The Viper gruffly ordered the two around as they dealt with the "problem".

All arenas had locker rooms where towels and other items needed to be collected and washed. So Orton had Cody run to the lockers and find two large rolling towel hampers. As Rhodes was doing that, Ted and Randy rolled the body up in a tarp they had remembered seeing in the closet. It was definitely a large enough covering.

Dibiase was the one to fetch that. He had tried not to look at the bound woman, but he heard her whimpering softly and it gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. He had almost let her go. Alas, he remembered New Orleans, and reluctantly left her there as he exited with the tarp.

Once the body was wrapped, they tied the ends with duct tape. Cody arrived with the two large towel hampers. The men lifted the wrapped body and dumped it in one of them.

"Ted. You need to find a car rental place that rents vans. Get one. Park it as close as you can to the exit in the private parking area. Call me on my cell when you get back."

Dibiase did not like being ordered around by The Viper, but felt he had no choice but to do as he was told. He left to get the vehicle.

"Cody, there are cleaning supplies in that closet. We need to clean up this blood on the floor."

"Randy I don't want to face that lady in there."

"You think I want to face her again? She's afraid of me."

"Well of course she is! What do you expect? You're the one who kidnapped her. You face her."

Randy looked at Cody mournfully. He sounded regretful, almost like he felt guilty when he said, "New Orleans."

Rhodes sighed and went to the closet. The woman imprisoned inside looked at him pleadingly. He felt like a weak coward and was ashamed.

"Hang in there okay?" He said lamely. He wished she'd stop looking at him like that. He thought he knew Randy, and wanted to reassure her. However, based on the current situation, he didn't think he could. "Look ma'am, I'm going to take this out of your mouth. Just remember, if you don't keep quiet, Randy will come back in here, and probably shove it back in. Okay? Will you behave?"

Colleen nodded vehemently. She wanted that hanky out of her mouth.

Cody gently removed the gag and rubbed at the marks that it had made on her cheeks,

"Thank you." Said Colleen quietly.

"I need to hurry and get this stuff. Now shhh." Rhodes grabbed some bottles of floor cleaner and two mops. He said, "Ted and I won't let him hurt you.", then left the closet. She wasn't reassured. They seemed to be willing to do anything that Randy asked them to do.

Colleen kept quiet as she had promised because she not only didn't want to be gagged again, but was afraid of what Orton might do to her. Then again, if he'd wanted to hurt her, he wouldn't have cared if she could breathe. He would have left her tape gagged. She was willing to grasp at any small straw to reassure herself.

Out in the hall, Cody and RKO were scrubbing the blood away with the mops. When they finished, they put the cleaning solution and bloody mops in with the body. Nobody was around at all.

Randy put Colleen's cane and purse into the basket of her Scooter."Cody help me put this thing in the other hamper."

Rhodes did as his friend said.

"What about her?" Asked The Dashing One.

"We're taking her with us."

Cody could only stare at the man he had thought was his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Randy, I don't understand where your head is at right now."

"Cody you are now an accessory. Do you want to waste time so that we all get caught?"

"I don't know you anymore."

"Whatever. Now here's what we are going to do….."

Cody listened in disbelief to The Viper's plan.

-FanFiction-

Colleen was startled yet again as the door flung open. As her captors entered, Randy looked at the gag that was now out of her mouth and hanging around her neck loosely. He gave Cody a severe look, then regagged his prisoner.

Looking Colleen directly in the eyes he said, "I swear to God that if you make any noise on our way out of here, I'll use my blade on you."

She gasped, then looked at Cody in panic. Rhodes would not meet her eyes. He stared at the wall.

The Apex Predator picked her up just as easily as he did before, and set her in the bottom of a gigantic laundry hamper where she was wedged up against her Scooter. She heard Randy tell Cody to get another tarp that was in the closet. Soon something was draped over her and the Jazzy, covering them completely.

"Please God." Colleen prayed. "Don't let them kill me." She heard a cell phone ring, but couldn't make out the conversation.

-FanFiction-

Randy pushed the hamper with the body, while Cody pushed the other. They headed through the backstage area towards the private parking lot. Orton and Cody both knew some hallways with little to no traffic at that late hour. After all, they'd wrestled at this arena many times before. They made sure that they avoided any contact.

Most of the event staff was busy in the arena. In addition, at this hour, many WWE Superstars had already left for their hotels or homes.

By the time they met Ted at the entrance; most cars were gone from the lot. Ted had backed the van up near the ramp to the door.

Randy destroyed the two video cameras that could possibly pick up their activities. He did so with Colleen's cane while he stood out of view.

Since no one seemed to be around, Ted and Cody tossed the dead body up into the back of the van. Randy took his captive's chair out of the second hamper and placed it, and the cane, behind the body. Then, he picked Colleen up yet again and placed her in the van up against one of the sides.

Orton noticed Colleen looking at the wrapped body that was next to her with sheer horror. She was shaking like someone having convulsions. The Legend Killer pulled her out of the back, shut the door, and then carried her to the front of the van where he laid her on the floor between the front and back seat.

Dibiase sat in the driver's seat. Cody placed himself in the front passenger's seat, and Randy sat in the back seat. When he glanced down at Colleen, she turned her head away. Tears were staining her cheeks.

Ted started the van and they drove to the security gate.

"Not a sound from you woman.." Warned The Viper, and gently put his foot on her leg.

Colleen kept as quit as she could (Who would hear her with the gag in her mouth anyway?), and they made it past the parking security with no incident.

Cody let out a sigh of relief. He'd been holding his breath.

Randy removed his foot from Colleen's leg. He reached down and removed her gag. "We don't have a need for this right now I guess."

He reached back and grabbed her purse from the Scooter's basket, then rummaged through it. He looked at her driver's license. "Her name's Colleen." He told the others.

"W..what are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"At this point Colleen, I'm not sure at all." He said softly.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Colleen did not want to die, but they were going to do what they wanted to her and that was it. She wasn't going to go out like a submissive little delicate flower. She decided that she was going to fight as much as possible if they tried to kill her. She was terrified, but wanted to stick up for herself.

They had been driving in tense silence for quite a while. This was giving her time to think. The more she thought about this situation, the angrier she got. These wrestlers really did think they could get away with everything. She didn't know if the fear was causing her to" lose it", or what but she was starting to feel very defiant.

The van went over yet another pothole or bump and she rolled and hit her head on the front passenger's seat for the umpteenth time.

"Hey Dibiase, I don't think you are driving over enough potholes. Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to avoid them more." Said Ted.

Randy wrapped both of his legs around her and shifted up in his seat. "Let's see if this will help."

"Not to be ungrateful, but could you just untie me instead, and let me sit on the seat?"

"Um…."

Cody interjected, "What could it hurt really?"

"Please? Colleen begged. " I'm obviously not going anywhere. I can't feel my hands or feet anymore."

" Rand. Untie her." Said Ted over his shoulder.

Randy seemed to be thinking it over. Eventually, he leaned down and untaped her ankles. He then lifted her onto the seat. "God, he's so strong." Thought Colleen.

Once Orton had his captive settled on the seat, he unfastened her wrists. She began to rub her hands and wrists to try and get some feeling back in them. She moved her feet up and down and wiggled her toes to get feeling back in those as well.

"Feel better?" Asked Randy.

"I guess. Where are you taking me?"

"Ted here has a friend north of Houston who doesn't mind if we use his cabin."

"Why would you do this? Why would any of you do this?"

"You ask too many questions Miss Colleen. Way too many questions." Said Randy.

"I think she has a right to know what's going on. What about Ted and Me? Don't we have a right?"

Randy sighed." Let's just get to the cabin, rest, then we can talk in the morning." He seemed very stressed out, but then again so did Cody and Ted.

"Wait a minute? Screw them!" She thought. "I've been abducted and will probably be killed. Who gives a shit how stressed they are? Though she had to admit that Ted and Cody seemed to be doing The Viper's bidding against their will.

Colleen needed Paul more than anything right now. She just wanted to snuggle safely in his arms where everything would be okay. He was probably frantic trying to find her.

Thinking of her husband, and the fact that she might never see him again caused her to burst into tears.

Ted and Cody felt very bad for Colleen, but they also felt powerless. Randy held New Orleans over them like a gun. Dibiase tried to concentrate on driving, and Cody stared straight ahead into the night. However, try as they might, they could not block out the fearful sobbing of the woman they'd helped kidnap.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy stared at the crying Colleen. He didn't blame her one bit. This was a horrible situation for everybody concerned. The poor woman was an innocent bystander. In addition, he hated what he was doing to his friends. However, he was desperate, and felt like there was no other way to handle the situation.

Orton remembered seeing some tissues while he was rummaging through his abductee's purse. He took a few out and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She said. She seemed to be trying to compose herself.

"Randy, we should be there in about five minutes." Said Ted, as he looked in the rear view mirror.

Orton was still looking at Colleen. She had just wrapped the used tissues up in a clean one and put them back in her purse. "I'm going to have to blindfold you darlin'. Guys do you have anything we can use?"

Colleen tensed up, as Cody reached into one of his jeans pockets, and pulled out a navy blue bandanna. As he handed it to Randy he said, "It's clean.".

The Viper blindfolded Colleen with the bandanna. She blurted out, "You don't think you can get away with this!"

"Shhhhh." Said her main captor.

They drove in silence for the next few minutes. Colleen tried desperately not to panic again.

Finally, the van came to a stop. She heard the doors opening and closing. She felt firm, muscled arms wrapping around her as she was pulled out of the van and carried to God knew where.

Without thinking, Colleen said, "I can't believe you can carry me."

Orton laughed. "Honey, I've lifted weights that weigh more than you."

"Weights more than me?" Thought Colleen. "Good lord, he's an Adonis!"

"You are a whole lotta woman though, let me tell ya."

Colleen knew her face was turning red under the blindfold. She heard a keys jangling, and a door creaking open. Randy carried her a few more feet, then placed her on what felt like a sofa.

"Go ahead and remove your blindfold Colleen."

As she pulled the bandanna off of her face, her eyes widened. A cabin? It seemed more like a mansion to her.

"We need to dispose of the body and stuff before we bed down for the night. Ted see if there's any rope we can tie the lady up with."

"No! Don't tie me up again, please!"

"That's right Randy, no." Said Ted. "Why can't I stay and watch her while you two take care of everything?"

The Viper didn't want to terrorize his poor hostage at all, but he felt he needed both men at the moment.

"How am I gonna go anywhere? You took my Scooter and cane. What am I gonna do, crawl?"

"You could crawl to the phone, and I'm not cutting the lines. Cody see if there are any closets."

Colleen lost it. "I'm not going in another fucking closet!" She yelled. "You fucking, steroid addicted goon!"

Randy smiled in amusement. "Wow. Quite a temper you have there."

"At least I don't kill people!

"You better just calm down and behave little girl." He said as he reached for her.

Colleen kicked The Legend Killer square in the nuts.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

As Randy held his hands against his crotch, he doubled over, and his face turned red. He gasped for air.

Ted winced, and Cody made an "ooooooh" sound.

Colleen knew there was no going back now. As Orton was on his knees in pain, she kicked him in the head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Cody. He and Ted moved towards her. She threw an art glass dish centerpiece towards them. Both ducked just in time, and the knick knack shattered against a wall.

Colleen then grabbed a lamp from the end table , and slammed it on The Vipers head. Amazingly, he fell forward unconscious, his head landing on her lap. She knew there was no turning back at this point. She continued to throw whatever decorative item, or piece of furniture she could grab at Dibiase and Rhodes. Quickly she grabbed a sharp piece of broken lamp, and held it to Randy's throat. His two friends stared at her. She had to admit to herself that she felt a bit demented at what she was considering doing next.

"Ok. Listen up assholes. I'll slit his throat. I bet I can get away with it saying it was self defense.

She was a good actress. She had been in community theater plays before her knees went bad. So she was ready to make her kidnappers believe that she was a basket case.

She yelled in a screechy, crazy voice,"You have abducted the wrong crazy bitch! I want to cut him! I want to see him bleed!"

Ted wondered, "This same lady was frightened and crying? Maybe we've just pushed her too far over the edge."

Colleen held the horribly sharp piece in the air over Randy like she was going to stab him repeatedly.

"Colleen. Please don't do that." Begged Cody.

"Then you two do exactly as I say. Got it."

"Yes." Answered Cody. He couldn't believe they'd lost the upper hand. After what they'd put her through, no telling how this would all end up.

"You sit right over there on that armchair Cody." Rhodes did as he was told.

"Don't do something stupid." Said Cody.

"You mean like you guys did?"

Cody

Mr. Dashing looked down in shame.

"Teddy boy, get my cane, and purse. If you try anything, I'm gonna start slicin' and dicin'."

Dibiase brought the items to her. He didn't dare try a thing because the sharp part of the vase was right up against Randy's throat.

"Now Ted sweetie, find some clothesline, bungee cord, duct tape….whatever, and find it quick."

Colleen did not take her eyes off of Cody for one minute. She hoped Randy didn't wake up too soon. She saw the blood from where the vase had cut him, and hoped she hadn't hurt him too bad. However, for now, everyone was going to believe that she wouldn't hesitate to hurt The Apex Predator.

Ted returned with clothesline that he'd found in the laundry room. Yes, the luxurious cabin had a laundry room.

"Ok Ted, tie Mr. Rhodes up."

"I knew that's what you were gonna have him do." Said Cody.

"You better tie him good. If he gets loose, the movie Psycho will look like Disney." She was amazed that she was actually doing this.

Dibiase bound his friends hands in front of him.

"Get his feet too."

"Ow Ted, damn." Said Cody as Ted tied the rope around his ankles.

"Sorry buddy."

"Not as sorry as Randy is gonna be if you don't do that right."

When Ted finished binding Cody, Colleen ordered him to stand in the corner with his nose to the wall (after throwing her the leftover rope). "Turn around once and see what happens to poor Randyboo here."

Cody said to Ted, " It looks like Randy kidnapped the wrong chick."

"First of all, I'm not a chick. I'm old enough to be your damn mother. Second, **YOU TWO **kidnapped me too!"

Colleen tied the unconscious Viper as tight as she could. She made sure his hands were behind his back like he had done to her. Once she was finished binding his ankles, she hobbled with her cane over to Cody to check his ropes. She tightened them for good measure, and he grunted. Her knees were hurting quite a bit, but she could handle it.

When Ted thought it was safe to turn around, he found out quickly how wrong he was. Colleen was brandishing her "weapon" right at him. She threw a piece of rope at him.

"Tie a slipknot."

Ted tied the knot and held it up to show her.

"Now face the damn corner."

When Ted turned, she slipped the rope onto his wrists and pulled the knot tight. Dibiase's hands were now bound behind his back. The entire time she was doing this, she prayed her knees wouldn't give out and cause her to fall over.

"Turn around and sit on the floor cupcake."

Once Ted was on the floor, she sat down on the ottoman near Cody. It was sweet relief for her knees. She grabbed more rope and tightly tied Dibiase's ankles together. She hadn't forgotten what she'd learned from being in The Girl Scouts when she was a kid. Ha! She left the rest of the rope on the cocktail table.

Colleen actually thought she was going to faint. She couldn't believe she was pulling this off. She headed with her cane back to the sofa and sat down. She had left Randy with his back propped against the couch. He was moaning, and starting to come to.

Colleen noticed that the blue bandanna that had blindfolded her was lying on the sofa. There really was no need to gag Randy, but payback was a bitch.

Randy opened his eyes." Wha…mmmpphhh." She shoved the bandanna in his mouth, and then tied it at the back of his head.

Colleen looked down into his shocked eyes and said, "Hey sunshine!", as she patted him on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Yeah. Hi there. You are totally fucked." Wheedled Colleen.

"Mphu Mhe mell?" Randy was looking at Cody and Ted.

"What Randall? What was that? Well we need to keep you quiet. Is that gag too loose? Yes it is. I'll fix that."

Cody thought that Randy's head was going to be yanked off. Colleen's tugging the knots on the bandanna had pulled The Viper's head back that far. He could see Orton was about to lose his temper. It sounded like he was swearing behind his gag.

Colleen put her mouth close to his ear and said, "If you don't stay quiet, I won't punch you with my fist, I'll simply smash another lamp over your head. Understood pretty boy?"

When Randy simply stared at her, she reached for the lamp on the second end table.

"Don't!" Shouted Ted, as Cody shouted, "No!"

Their captor looked at them and said, "I won't hesitate to gag both of you if need be."

"Mhokay Mi Munderstand."

"I can't make out what you are saying. You should enunciate. I'll tell you what. Just nod yes if you understand."

Randy gave her a mean look, but nodded his head up and down.

Colleen noticed a throw blanket on the loveseat next to the sofa. She thought of a terrible, wonderful idea. Using her cane, she made her way to the loveseat, picked up the blanket, then went back to the couch and sat down near her Apex prisoner.

"I don't have a tarp, but this should do. Want to see what it's like being bound and gagged under a heavy cover? Of course you do!" With that she put the throw over Randy's head. It was large, so she wrapped it all around him.

"How long was I under that tarp?" She asked Cody.

Cody's voice trembled, "I don't know. Maybe five minutes."

"Let's triple that time for Randy."

"But he can't breathe under there." Said Ted.

"I couldn't breathe too well under that tarp with the gag on. Nobody cared about that."

"We didn't mummify you!" Ted Shouted.

"Lower your voice when you speak to me Dibiase."

Cody and Ted watched their friend struggle under the blanket. He was obviously unsuccessful getting loose from the ropes that bound him.

Mercifully, Colleen unwrapped Randy, and then threw the blanket to the side. Orton gasped for air.

"Lay down asshead." She ordered.

When RKO didn't comply, she said, "Okay, fine. I'll put the throw back on you."

Hearing that, Randy practically threw himself on the floor at his tormentor's feet.

"Remember how you put your foot on me? Well…you can be my foot rest." Colleen rested her feet on The Viper.

"You damn wrestling prima donnas. After I call the police to come and see the body, you'll all probably be raped in prison. There's always someone stronger than you in jail. Maybe I should get you ready for that. Ted do you think your friend keeps sex toys here? Maybe a big dildo, or a nice strap-on? Hell, even a cucumber will do."

She was just trying to scare them to get them back, and not planning on doing what she suggested. However, the reaction of the three men satisfied her vindictiveness.

Ted was begging, "No. Please. Please, no."

Tears were welling up in Cody's eyes.

Randall Keith Orton looked up at Colleen (from under her feet) with wide, pleading eyes, and shook his head from left to right.

The wrestler's each thought that the smile on Colleen's face seemed incredibly wicked, and not in a good way.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Colleen took some deep breathes to calm herself down. She wanted answers. In addition, she had not a clue as to what she should do next. All three of her prisoners were staring at her. They were probably also wondering what she would do next.

Colleen said to the three of them, "Until a few hours ago, you criminals were my favorite wrestlers. Now I see the sad, sorry truth. You think because you are celebrities, you can just do whatever you want and get away with it."

"Ted I thought you were a Christian. Why tweet bible passages if you are gonna help your friends commit a crime? You unbelievable hypocrite. Your YouTube videos make you seem like a decent guy. Ha!"

Ted was now looking at the floor.

"Cody, maybe you play such a good heel because in real life you are a rotten person. You promised me that you, and bible thumper Ted over there would protect me. Yet, you let this Viper douche bag threaten me."

"He wasn't really going to cut you, or even hit you. He wanted you to feel afraid so we could get you out of there with no trouble. He didn't mean it."

"Yeah Rhodes, okay. What were you all going to do once you got me out of there huh? Adopt me as one of your family members? Pfft. You were planning on killing me because I was a witness."

Dibiase gasped at her last statement, and it sounded like Randy was trying to say, "No way." behind his gag.

"No Colleen, no. We weren't even thinking that. We just needed time to get out of there. Randy was going to explain everything to all of us." Cody looked at Orton, then added, "I think."

Randy was nodding vehemently at what Cody was expressing.

"You expect me to believe all that?" Asked Colleen.

"Mits ma mruth." The Viper tried to say.

"Randy you were my favorite wrestler of all time. I guess all those articles about you being an asshole are true. I didn't want to believe the gossip, but I should have. You are more than an ass, you are a murdering kidnapper! Ted you have a newborn. Jesus! Randy you have a little girl! Great dads you two turned out to be."

"Hey now." Said Ted.

"Oh, shut the hell up million dollar spoiled brat."

"The wrestling Gods in all their glory. I'll bet you've raped a few gals in college, am I right? Big tough guys? Big men on campus that you were? Now you've graduated to much, much more!"

"You are very wrong Colleen." Said Ted with a strange tone in his voice.

Randy was now looking at Ted intensely.

Cody said quietly, "We'd never do that, especially now that-"

He was interrupted by Ted and Randy at the same time.

Orton shouted, "Mody!" behind the bandanna, while Ted snapped, "Shut up!"

"No! Colleen already said it. We're fucked! It's all over! She deserves to know why we helped Randy. Why we helped kidnap her."

Dibiase said in defeat, "Okay Cody, it's your decision." Ted's eyes looked very sad.

Randy now had the most pathetic, sorrowful, expression on his face.

"Does this have to do with New Orleans?" Asked Colleen.

"Yes." Said Ted and Cody in unison.

"Go ahead then. I'd love to hear what is so bad that it was used to blackmail you."

Cody cut right to the chase. He said, as tears fell all over his face,"I was raped. Ted and Randy beat the man who raped me to death."

Colleen was taken aback. She stared at Cody, who was now sobbing heavily.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Cody shared with Colleen his nightmarish experience from the last time he was in New Orleans. Several times The Dashing One was overcome with emotion as he relived his ordeal. During those moments, Ted filled in the blanks.

FanFiction-

The WWE was in New Orleans to tape a Smackdown episode . This was during the last part of Mardi Gras. They had partied at a nightclub on Bourbon Street. Since Randy and Ted were married, the pretty much were just drinking and listening to the excellent jazz band. Cody on the other hand, was workin' the club, dancing and flirting with several women. Of course, he was also drinking.

Apparently he had caught the eye of a quite psychotic, sexual deviant. This guy had been stalking Cody most of the night without The Dashing One even knowing it.

When Rhodes left the club alone (he'd had more than enough offers, but despite the flirting, wasn't interested in anything but sleep at that point), the deviant had followed him. The guy had seen Cody texting, but didn't see what it was.

Rhodes had texted both Ted and Randy to let them know that he was going back to their three bedroom hotel suite, and that he would catch them later.

The deviant followed Cody back to his hotel. He acted like he was another person going to Cody's floor to go to his room. Cody was tired, and a little drunk, so he wasn't as alert as he could have been. The stalker acted like he was walking past The Dashing One to get to his own room. However, once Cody keyed open the door to the suite, the man rushed him from behind and pushed him in hard. Before Cody could get up off of the floor, the intruder had locked the door, and sat on his prey's back.

When Cody began to struggle, his head was yanked back by the hair, and a gun was pressed to his temple. It was whispered in his ear that he would be shot if he didn't do what he was told. The intruder had then reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a chloroform soaked rag. He placed it over Cody's nose and mouth. The young wrestler was out in no time at all.

When Cody came to, he panicked, and struggled fiercely. He was laying face down, naked, on the bed in the closest room (Ted's), hands cuffed to the headboard. His legs were spread apart, and manacled to the footboard. He was blindfolded, and gagged. He had been gagged with a washcloth shoved deep in his mouth. A bandanna had been tied around the outside of his mouth. Rhodes tried to yell for help, but was gagged so tight that he'd barely been able to make a sound.

"Stop fussing or your dead." The psycho had said as he shoved the gun in Cody's ass.

Cody had made his body as still as he could. He was absolutely terrified.

"That's better." His tormentor then said. He thankfully pulled the gun out of The Dashing One's anus.

The intruder caressed Cody's backside while he whispered about how hot and sexy Rhodes was. He'd kissed his victim's neck and back all over.

Cody'd squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, and mentally begged for his roommates to return soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Unfortunately for Cody, his friends had decided to stay out a bit later that night.

The intruder had an entire duffle bag full of supplies to sodomize and degrade his victim with.

Rhodes was raped, and fisted repeatedly, and used and abused for two hours straight.

After torturing Cody by punching him, pistol whipping him, and burning him with lighted matches, the deviant ejaculated several times over his captive during that time period. He had even done so inside of Cody's anus. Once he was completely spent, he urinated all over Rhodes' body, even in his hair. Then he laid down next to The Dashing One, and fell asleep.

If Rhodes attempted to struggle at any time during the ordeal, his rapist had held the gun up against his ass. Cody'd grunted in pain, and pleaded behind his gags for his tormentor to stop, many times.

Bound as he was, the young wrestler could only lay there in pain, chastizing himself, worrying about diseases, and crying. Was this psycho going to kill him?

When Ted and Randy arrived at the suite, they heard whimpering and sobbing that seemed to originate in Ted's bedroom. Both of them charged into the room. Seeing a bound Cody who was bruised, bloodied, and burned, with what could only be semen all over him, not to mention a sleeping stranger clutching a gun, caused both men to stare in horror and shock. They knew what had happened. It wasn't hard to figure out.

"Cody?" Ted choked. The Viper yanked the gun out of the rapist's hand.

Hearing the familiar voice, Cody began bawling, and hollering loudly behind his gags.

The rapist was of course waking up because of all the noise, and feeling the weapon being pulled away from him. Randy bashed him over the head with the gun, knocking him unconscious. Orton had noticed Cody's bloody butt crack, and a rage was building up inside him.

As the intruder was out cold, Ted removed the blindfold and gags while Randy searched for the keys to the manacles.

Cody was shaking like a leaf and crying uncontrollably.

As Randy uncuffed his younger friend, he said, "I'm going to kill the piece of shit that did this to you."

"Just calm down Randy and call 911." Reasoned Ted.

"Nooooooo!", Wailed Rhodes. "Nobody can know about this! Please Ted! Please!"

Randy was clearly exasperated. He wanted the rapist to face serious consequences.

Ted smelled the urine( among everything else), and snapped, "Codes? Did he piss on you?"

The look of sheer humiliation on Cody's face said it all. Ted silently prayed for the strength not to shoot his buddy's victimizer.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Randy, can you keep an eye on this guy while I at least get him in the tub?"

"Gladly.", Answered The Viper through gritted teeth.

Cody winced as he tried to get up because every part of him was hurting, especially his anus.

Ted looked at Randy who seemed to be seething with anger and hatred. He gently picked Cody Rhodes up from the bed, and carried him to his luxurious hotel bathroom. He placed his friend in the huge tub and turned on the water.

When the Dashing One pulled his knees to his chest, Ted decided to give him some privacy. "Take as much time as you need Codes."

As Ted Dibiase Jr. was closing the door behind him, he could hear his friend's quiet sobs.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy was now aiming the gun at the unconscious rapist. "I swear to God I'm going to shoot him Ted."

Dibiase said nothing. He still had images of a broken Cody sobbing in the tub with raw and bloody wrists and ankles. He thought of the bruises and burns all over Cody's body. Worst of all, he couldn't get the image of his pal's bloody anus out of his mind.

The rapist was beginning to come to. Randy cocked the gun.

Ted didn't know what to do. They couldn't call the police. He wouldn't do that to Cody. However, they couldn't just let this piece of crap get away with what he'd done. He looked over at the man and the guy was actually smiling. He looked from Ted to Randy and started to giggle.

Rapist man said, "Go ahead, pull the trigger. The bullets are in my pocket. I took them out before I went to sleep. I didn't know we were going to have visitors." He looked Randy and Ted up and down while licking his lips and touching himself. "You two can definitely join the party."

That was enough for The Apex Predator. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened but an empty click. He pulled the trigger again and again and was rewarded with nothing but the sound of an empty gun. The dude really had taken the bullets out.

The stranger continued to laugh mockingly. Ted could not believe his audacity.

RKO looked at Dibiase, and Ted could see the fury in his eyes. He was going to do something stupid.

Orton walked over to the bedroom door and locked it.

"Ooooh big mannnnn, huh? Well guess what? That little boy loved every minute of it!"

Ted reached the rapist prick first.

By the time Orton and Dibiase regained any ounce of composure, the shithead was a bloody pulp.

Cody was unaware of what was happening, because he had turned the hot water up full blast, and the bathroom door was closed.

Rhodes scrubbed himself mercilessly.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing. Much appreciated! :0)**

Colleen watched the tears fall down Cody's face, and felt her own tears falling. She felt such compassion for him. In fact, she grabbed her cane, walked over to his chair, and embraced him. Surprisingly, he put his head on her shoulder and wept. "Poor baby." She thought, as she stroked his hair.

When he seemed to compose himself, Colleen kissed The Dashing One on the forehead, then went back to the sofa. She looked at Randy and asked, "How could you? How could you hold that over his head?"

"Mlese make moff mhe mag." Said Orton. When Colleen simply looked at him, he pleaded with his eyes, and begged. "Mph. Mlese. Munmag me mph."

"It's not pleasant being gagged is it Randal? Now **you** know how it feels." Colleen now knew why Cody was so nice about ungagging her behind Orton's back. He knew what it was like.

"I'd like to hear him explain all of this, that's for sure." Said Ted.

"So would I actually." Said Colleen and she pulled the bandanna out of The Legend Killer's mouth.

Randy coughed then said, "Colleen, I don't even know where to begin, but I'll try. Just untie Ted and Cody first, okay?"

"So they can tie **me **up again? I don't think so."

"What if they promise not to do that?"

"I'm not stupid."

Randy sighed and said, "None of you have any idea how sorry I am. I felt like I had no other option. Ted, you must know I never would have hurt her. Tell them Cody."

Cody looked at Ted, then Colleen. "I have no idea why Randy stabbed that guy. He said he'd explain everything, but there was no time. He felt that the body would be discovered if we didn't hurry. There wasn't time to explain things to you Colleen. He didn't think you'd even understand. "

"I had to get out of there quick with the body." Interjected Orton. "So I convinced Cody that you needed to be afraid of us, or at least me, to get away without wasting time. We had a lot we needed to do without worrying about you running away screaming, and calling the police. This is why you were tied up. I'm sorry."

"Once we made it here, Randy was going to explain everything." Said Cody.

"Noooo. He was going to tie me up again."

"Only until we got rid of the evidence." Said RKO. "Again, I couldn't have you calling the police. I was more worried about you trying to use a phone. You wouldn't get very far running away here in the sticks."

"I thought you were going to kill me, I really did."

Ted said, "I am truly sorry you were put through that."

"Yes. Me too." Said Rhodes.

"Me as well, and that's the God's honest truth. I totally understand why you wouldn't trust anything that I've said." Stated The Viper.

Colleen sighed. She then got up, and left her three captives bound in the cabin while she exited with her cane.

"What's she going to do you think?" Asked Ted nervously. "Call the police?"

"Either that." Said Randy. "or she's looking for a chainsaw."


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

After just a few minutes, Colleen limped back in the cabin, leaning on her cane heavily.

"Damnit Orton, what'd you do with the keys to my scooter?" When Randy didn't answer, she said. "Please. I need it. Look, you have nothing to worry about, I just really need my scooter."

The Viper sighed in resignation and said, "They're in my front pocket."

Colleen did not know it, but all three men saw her cheeks flush. She sat on the sofa and said, "Try to slide yourself up here next to me on the couch."

Randy heaved himself upwards, and after several minutes was able to slide his bottom onto the sofa. "They're in the pocket facing you." Said Randy.

"Well thank Heaven for that." Thought Colleen. She reached into the pocket and quickly grabbed the keys. "Is it getting warm in here? " She thought.

Colleen realized that she was now up against Orton's body due to reaching for the keys. "Why does suck a jerk have to be so damn hot?" She thought, then left the cabin again.

"Who knows what she's up to at this point." Randy was thinking out loud.

Ted said, "Sheesh man. The effect you have on women." Dibiase then rolled his eyes.

The prisoners heard the motor of Colleen's scooter. She drove back in, and to another room in the cabin. They heard drawers and doors opening. They heard banging around. Ted and Cody looked at Orton questioningly, but Randy only shrugged.

When Colleen drove back in, the scooter basket contained three bottles of water, and a very sharp looking knife.

Cody asked with fear, "What is that knife for?"

Colleen didn't answer. She parked the ECV next to Cody, and shoved a bottle of water into his bound hands. She then removed the lid. Next she grabbed her cane and another bottle, walked over to the ottoman, and sat down.

Cody thanked Colleen, and drank his water, as she held a bottle up to Ted's lips and helped him drink.

"Thank you Colleen." Said Ted when he finished. She walked back to the sofa and sat next to Randy again.

"You seem like a good woman." RKO said to her as she removed the lid of the last bottle.

"I wish I could say that you seem like a good man."

"I suppose I deserve that attitude at this point." Said Randy.

"No kidding." Said Colleen as she held the bottle to Orton's lips.

Randy gulped the water greedily. Being gagged had made him extremely thirsty.

"Thanks." He said as he finished.

"I still have quite a few questions boys. Like, what did you do with the rapist's body, and why the fuck did you stab a man to death Randy?" Also, you never did say how you could put Cody through all of this after what he went through. Ted either. How could you hold that over Ted? Isn't he your friend? My God, two murders you all have tried to cover up! Jesus!"

Colleen looked at Ted. "I'm going to start with you first. How did you dispose of the body in New Orleans?"

"We drove the body to my state, Mississippi, weighed the body down, and threw it in the quicksand of a backwoods swamp." Ted figured they were all in trouble at this point, so they may as well come clean. He could just see the headlines:

WRESTLERS ORTON, DIBIASE, AND RHODES COMMIT DOUBLE MURDER AND KIDNAPPING!

He felt sick to his stomach.

Colleen poked Randy's arm, then asked, "So tell me, how could you blackmail them like that?"

Before The Apex Predator could answer, Cody said, "You were desperate to get out of there, and didn't have time to explain, but needed our help and cooperation right?"

Randy looked ashamed. "I know it was a shitty thing to do."

"And cruel!", Shouted Ted. "You manipulated us to aid and abet another crime! You bastard! You knew Cody would go along because he didn't want public humiliation on top of everything that's already happened to him!"

"Ted. Calm down please.," Said Cody.

"Calm down? Let me tell you something Codes, I went along with it because I didn't want him telling anyone what happened to you."

"It was a bluff! I wouldn't have done that. Do you really think I would have? I'd never do that to friends, not to mention, why would I incriminate myself like that? Didn't you think about that? Are you that stupid?"

"Randy, if I weren't tied so damned tight, I'd beat you down right now, I swear."

"You were too busy thinking about how **you** would be incriminated to realize common sense. Whose the selfish one now Teddy, huh? You were thinking about YOURSELF!"

"I think these two are going to have aneurisms, geez." Thought Colleen. She said, "We all need to seriously calm down, myself included."

"That's easy for you to suggest since you have the upper hand.", Muttered Randy.

"I'm listening to your side of the story aren't I?"

Ted said angrily. "Let's go Randall. Tell us. Why'd you commit murder this time huh? Wasn't once enough for you tough guy?"

"Ted. You are just verbally abusing him now." Said Cody quietly.

"Verbally abusing him Cody? Why are you defending him? You don't think what he's done to **us **is abusive?"

"I DID IT TO PROTECT THE TWO OF YOU, GOD DAMNIT!" Yelled Randy.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have no ownership of WWE characters:**

"That damn guy out there, he had my cell number, my address, even my private email account. I assume he picked me because I was the one who booked our hotel suite. How he got access to that info, I have no idea.

I was back in St. Louis earlier this week, and he sent me threatening emails, and pictures he'd taken of Samantha and Alanna. He said he'd leave them out of everything, and wouldn't tell them what I'd done in New Orleans if I followed his instructions. He said he could hurt them if he wanted to. The guy called me on my cell and told me to walk out to the end of my street.

As stupid as it sounds, I did what he said. There was no way I was going to involve my family in all of this. When I got to the end of the street, that asshole was standing there in broad daylight. He told me that there were others working with him that knew what we had done. He said his boss wanted to teach us all a valuable lesson. He said that if I didn't do as he said, he'd hurt my family, and then expose what happened in New Orleans to the world. The idea was that if I did what he wanted, the girls would be safe and no one would know what we'd done."

Randy looked from Cody to Ted. "Guys, I didn't know what to do. I had to buy us some time, so I agreed to do what he wanted."

"Which was?" Asked Ted when RKO was silent for quite a few moments.

The Viper took a deep breath and continued. "Which was luring you two towards whatever his boss wanted from us. He knew we were all going to be together in Houston at a show. I was to ask you guys to meet me in the back, and that goon and his friends were going to take us to whoever this boss person is."

Cody sucked in his breath and Ted whispered, "Good God."

Colleen didn't say anything, but was beginning to understand the situation much more clearly.

Randy continued, "I was supposed to have asked you to meet me in the private parking area after our matches and showers etc. I was supposed to tell you I had this friend who could get us into a great, exclusive downtown club. He was going to offer to take us there, but instead would drive us to where we could be grabbed. As you know, I never asked you to meet me. I had decided, I was going to try to offer myself, and tell him to "take it or leave it". I really didn't know what I would do if he refused my offer. Security at the arena would find any weapons that I'd try to bring. But, I had to try something. I wasn't going to endanger my family, or hurt my best friends."

"Offer yourself?" Asked Cody. "Geez Randy."

"I met him in the back parking lot. He was angry that I was alone, and I told him that I had an offer for him, but wanted to talk about it in a more private area. He agreed, probably because at that time, there were people in the lot. I took him to that area where you showed up Colleen. Nobody ever went back there when we had matches in Houston. At least not until now.

He was furious, and refused the offer. He pulled that switchblade on me, and told me to call you guys and get you down there. He said that I was wasting his boss' valuable time and he was going to cut me a little. I backed away from him. As he was stalking towards me, his jacket came open a little and I saw that he had a gun."

"What?" Exclaimed Ted. Cody looked at Randy in horror.

The Legend Killer went on, "I was so scared. I couldn't think straight. I grabbed his wrist before he could slice a gash in me. I twisted his arm so that he dropped the blade, and then kicked him in the belly. I grabbed it while he was holding his stomach. As he got up, he yelled that I was going to suffer, and then stepped towards me. I told him to get away from me if he knew what was good for him.

He lunged for me, and survival instincts kicked in. I used the blade on him before I could even think about what I was doing. As he was bleeding to death, he shouted about how his boss was going to tear everybody that we cared about apart."

"That was the shouting I heard before I turned the corner." Thought Colleen.

"Colleen, you were there just after he breathed his last breath. "

"Randy? You were going to let them take you, to protect us. I…..well that's….Oh my friend." Said Cody. Ted was looking at Orton like a little brother looks up to a respected older brother.

Colleen reached over and pulled the kitchen knife out of the basket.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Asked Randy sounding scared.

Colleen remembered what The Viper had said to her when she had asked him what he was going to do with her. She held the knife in front of him and said, "You ask too many questions Mr. Randy. Way too many questions."

Orton gasped as Colleen leaned over with the knife.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Colleen sliced through the ropes that bound Randy's wrists. As she did so, she said, "I saw a wood chipper out there when I got my scooter. That should help with the body. And don't even think about grabbing me, or hitting me because I'll still be holding this knife."

"I wouldn't dream of hitting you darlin'." Said Randy as he rubbed his wrists. "I'll only grab you if you ask me too."

"Hardy har." Said Colleen with a smile. "Untie your ankles, then go free your partners in crime over there."

Orton rubbed his ankles. When he rose, he wobbled a bit until the blood circulated again. Then, he untied Cody who helped him free Ted, after his blood circulated again as well.

The wrestlers turned towards Colleen, and she brandished the knife at them. "If any of you attack me, you better kill me."

"You're safe." Said Ted, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok then boys. While you are taking care of business, I'll see what kind of grub I can whip up for you. That is unless you aren't hungry."

"I'm famished." Said Cody.

"Me too." Said Ted.

"Likewise madame." Said Randy.

"It's settled then."

As the wrestlers started for the front door, she drove her scooter towards the large kitchen.

While the men disposed of the body, Colleen found ingredients to make pulled pork sandwiches and fries. By the time she was finished setting the table, and pouring glasses of iced tea, they had finished the task at hand. However, they were sweaty and smeared with dried blood.

"This stuff needs to finish heating up. You guys need to seriously clean up. You have time before this is ready."

"Yes mom." Said Ted jokingly. He and Cody laughed when she groaned.

Luckily, the luxurious cabin had five bedrooms with full baths. Ted's friend was obviously very wealthy. The three of them showered, and then changed into boxers and undershirts that they found in the bedroom drawers. The underclothes fit Randy perfectly. They were a tiny bit big on Ted, and very big on Cody. His friends chuckled at the way the shirt hung on him, and how baggy the shorts were. The shorts didn't fall off of him, so Cody was glad to at least have something to wear.

As the three wrestlers entered the kitchen, Colleen tried not to stare, and thought, "My God, they are gorgeous in undies." She gripped the handles of her scooter tightly.

"She's blushing again." Laughed Ted.

"I so miss my husband." She thought.

They sat at the table, and Cody said, "Oh, pulled pork. My favorite."

"Well I don't know how good it will be." Said Colleen modestly. "Dig in." She drove towards the kitchen doorway.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Ted.

"I'm going to throw our clothes in the washer, and head for bed. I'm not hungry. I ate at the arena during the matches. Just clean up when you finish, okay?"

"No problem Colleen." Said Randy. As Colleen headed out, he called after her, "Hey doll." She turned to look at him. "Thank you." He said. "For everything. And I'm sorry okay?"

Colleen nodded and said, "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight.", The wrestlers seemed to say in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Once Colleen left the kitchen, she found a terry robe in her bathroom, stripped, and put the robe on. Then, she threw everyone's (including her own) clothes in the washer. She searched the other rooms of the cabin, and found about a dozen unopened packages of toothbrushes. The huge ranch style cabin contained just about everything. Ted's rich friend was well prepared, and had made darn sure that Ted would be comfortable.

Colleen set a toothbrush next to the sink in each of the four bathrooms that she and her "captors" were using. In addition, she found toothpaste for everyone. She plugged her phone into the wall of her own room, knowing it would be fully charged by morning. In the meantime, she attempted to call Paul on the landline in her room. She missed him, missed hearing his voice, and knew that by now he was insane with worry, thinking the worst about her disappearance.

Paul answered on the first ring. When he realized that it was his precious wife calling him from another phone, he bombarded her with questions, and Colleen could tell that he had been very scared. He was still at the arena. He had called the police. So, the cops and Arena Security searched the entire venue for hours trying to find her. Paul had searched as well. In fact, several wrestlers that had stayed late meeting and greeting fans, as well as some WWE officials (including Vince McMahon and HHH) and referees had contributed to the search. Paul had just been told by a policeman and his partner that even though they had been able to help the search in the arena, they couldn't treat this as a missing person's case unless she was still missing in two days. He had the feeling that some people thought she had left him, but he knew she would not, and suspected that she had been kidnapped.

When Colleen revealed that she had indeed been kidnapped, Paul was pretty much shouting into the phone. She managed to get her beloved to calm down, and told him not to tell anyone that he had been in touch with her. The cops were waiting for two days before doing anything, so withholding what he now knew would cause no wasted efforts. She assured Paul that she would be home the next day, and told him EVERYTHING.

After repeating the word, "Jesus" several times during Colleen's explanation, he said simply, "I don't like it. I don't want you messed up in this."

She begged him not to tell anyone, and he agreed, on one condition. That her kidnappers bring her home first thing tomorrow.

She did not want to stop talking to Paul at all, but had to get the laundry in the dryer, and get some rest. These things were important if she was to leave right away. So, the couple had reluctantly said their good-byes. Colleen could not wait to be in her Paul's arms again.

She loaded the laundry into the dryer, hearing the wrestler's voices in another room, but not what they were saying. After brushing her teeth, she took off her robe, and slipped under the covers.

Colleen thought about how loyal the men were to each other, and how they were willing to do anything to protect their friends. She thought about Cody's nightmarish ordeal, and felt great compassion for him. These men were not the horrible thugs that she had judged them to be. Perhaps these were the reasons she had cooked for them and done their laundry. Her wanting to go home was a big part of all this as well. She then found herself worrying about the people that wanted to "teach" Randy, Cody, and Ted," a lesson". Were the hunks and their families safe?

Colleen heard the men retreating to their bedrooms just before she nodded off.


	18. Chapter 18

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Colleen awoke to the sun shining through her bedroom's window. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was eight in the morning. Colleen had shut the door, so she really couldn't hear if anyone else was awake or not. She grabbed her robe and cane and went into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, and using some mouthwash, she checked the garden tub and found shampoo and bath soap.

Colleen bathed, washed her face, and shampooed, then soaked in the tub for quite a while. She held onto the safety bar when she was done and carefully pulled herself up. Since her knees were feeling better, she kept holding on, turned on the shower, and let the water run all over her.

She sat on the edge of the tub and dried herself with a luxorious bath sheet.

After fastening the robe back around her body, she sat on her scooter, and pulled a comb out of her purse. Colleen combed her short blonde hair. She had decided that she would get her clothes out of the dryer, fold the "boys'" clothes, and make breakfast. The bbw reached for the doorknob, then stood up with her cane. She was going to walk as much as possible since her knees were feeling better.

Colleen opened the door, and carefully made her way to the laundry room. She immediately froze in place when she saw two large men dragging Ted out of his room across the hall. One of the men was holding a gun to Dibiase's head. The men quickly recovered from their surprise at seeing her. The goon holding the gun shouted at her, "Follow us into the front room fatty! We'll blow him away if you don't!"

She did as she was told. To her utmost horror, Randy and Cody were sitting on the sofa (the wrestlers were all still in the borrowed underclothes) while two additional large men aimed guns at them. Ted was thrown onto the matching love seat. Then, the goon without the gun grabbed Colleen and pushed her down next to Ted. She protested when the cane was grabbed out of her hands. Unfortunately, she was slapped hard across the face.

Cody, Ted, and Randy started to rise , but the guns were shoved in their faces forcing them to stay as they were.

"You just keep your fucking hands off of her!", Growled Orton. Ted said, "Just leave her out of this!"

As a consequence for their outbursts, Randy was pistol whipped by one of the four thugs. Ted was punched in the gut by another. Colleen was sitting next to Ted, so she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to see if he was alright.

"Aw." Said an intruder sarcastically. "We have so much concern for each other here."

"The boss will be here any minute, let's get these pretty boys ready."

Another said, "What about this fat chick?"

"She can join in all the fun. One more toy to play with."

Ted could see the tears rolling down Colleen's cheeks and he put his arm around her. He could also see that Cody was trembling. Randy looked like he wanted to commit murder again.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Colleen worried about Randy. He had really taken a beating with that gun. There were bruises, and a few bloody cuts on his face. His lip was split open, and he had a huge lump on his forehead. Still, he managed to look defiant. Colleen thought the defiance was what worried her the most. He was going to get himself hurt real bad, or even killed.

Two of the men grabbed Cody. One of the others pressed a gun to Randy's temple, and said, "Don't even think about moving." Colleen tried not to melt down as she stared down the barrel of another gun aimed at her and Ted.

They tied Cody to one of the dining room chairs they'd obviously brought into the room.

Randy was told to sit on the other chair. When RKO hesitated, he was told that if he didn't comply, Cody would be shot. As he sat, Orton's arms were yanked behind his back, and he winced as his wrists and ankles were tightly bound.

"Your turn.", Someone said to Ted. "Sit on that armchair."

Dibiase walked over to the chair that Cody had been bound in the night before. He was shoved down into the seat, his wrists tied behind his back, and ankles tied together.

The goons looked at Colleen, and then looked at each other. "She isn't going anywhere without that cane." Said one of them. "Still it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Oh, not again." Thought Colleen in a panic as the man moved towards her with some bungee cord. He grabbed her by her wrists unmercifully hard, squeezing as he did so. She couldn't help but whimper in pain and fear.

Randy yelled, "Let go of her!" and was rewarded with a gun being shoved into his mouth. Colleen, Ted, and Cody all seemed to gasp at the same time.

"You want to say something else tough guy?" Asked the man with the gun, menacingly.

RKO gagged on the gun as it was yanked out of his mouth. He shook his head from side to side to show that, no, he wasn't going to talk back again.

"All of you will speak when you're spoken too!"

The goon closest to the front window said, "Hey. He's here."

Colleen had thought she'd heard a vehicle pull up. Now she heard car doors slamming shut.

One of the men opened the front door. A bald headed, older, and brutish looking, man entered the building, followed by two more intimidating looking men wearing black leather jackets and sunglasses.

"Here they are sir. For your entertainment."

The man looked from Cody to Randy to Ted. "So you are the murderers of my boy?, Well payback's a bitch boys."

The man's voice was menacing. He had the cruelest smile on his face.

When his gaze fell on Colleen, she found herself staring at the coldest, gray eyes she had ever seen.


	20. Chapter 20

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Well now." Said the bald man. "What have we here?" He rubbed his crotch. "Mmmmmm. I likes me some big women, So does Mr. Red over here. He nodded towards one of the men wearing shades. "Isn't that right Red?"

"Damn straight!"

"Well we will party with her when we are done with these three, dead little boys." The boss said as he turned his attention to the three captive wrestlers. "Right now, she can be our audience."

Colleen was relieved that they hadn't tied her up like they were going to before this boss guy arrived. Maybe they'd forget entirely. Unfortunately, her cane was now leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. She held on to the hope that Paul would call the police when he didn't hear from her, and couldn't reach her on his own phone.

Bossman spoke directly to his captive wrestlers. "Now, I have no idea why professional wresters would murder my son. And, I'll tell ya, you have no fucking idea who you are dealing with." He pointed his finger at each of the three helpless men while saying, "Eeny meeney miney moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he bites you, let him go, and out goes y.. o.. u." His finger had ended up pointing at Ted. Two henchmen grabbed the bound Dibiase and held him tightly to the armchair. Another goon, produced what looked to be a toolbox.

The bald man pulled an odd looking tool out of the box. He brandished it in front of Ted, who was trying to pull away with no success whatsoever.

"What shall it be, you're tongue, or your eyes? I think both will do."

The following things happened simultaneously: Ted tried to resist the two men that were prying his mouth open to pull out his tongue. He'd also squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Colleen was sobbing and praying silently. Randy screamed at the top of his lungs, "Noooo! Nooooo Don'tttttttttt! For the love of Christ don't!" As the boss was about to pry Ted's eyelids open, Cody yelled, "Stop! Please. It's all my fault! Your son died because of me!"

Everyone was now staring at The Dashing One. The man moved away from Dibiase and motioned for his employees to let go of Ted's shoulders. They hovered behind Cody.

"Oh Cody, what have you done?" Ted asked quietly. He didn't want his friend harmed yet again.

As the cutters were held in front of Rhodes, a wide eyed Orton pleaded, "No please! Please don't hurt him! I'm begging you, please don't."

The boss walked over and grabbed Randy's chin. "Begging me huh? Mr. Green, untie him, then tie his wrists in front of him. Throw him to the floor in front of me."

Green did as he was asked, throwing Orton to his knees rather violently.

"Beg me properly. Hold your bound hands like you are praying."

The Viper looked up at his captor with his hands together, and said quietly, "Please don't hurt my friend. Please."

"Louder shit stain!"

RKO's voice rose, "Please! I beg you!"

"Call me daddy, then suck your thumb." He looked at his men. "If he doesn't comply, cut Rhodes' tongue out, then remove Dibiase's eyes."

"PLEASE DADDY! PLEASE DON'T!" Yelled Orton, then he sucked his thumb. The humiliated look on his face made Colleen, Ted, and Cody feel angry inside. Ted and Cody also felt very guilty. He was submitting to this degradation to save them from mutilation.

"Hey Ted? what are you willing to do to save Cody? Perform cunnilingus on Orton here?"

"Fuck no! He won't!" Shouted Cody. Baldy nodded at Green, who clamped a hand tightly around Rhodes' mouth.

Randy and Ted looked sick.

"Ted?" When Ted didn't answer, their sadistic captor said, "Ok then, take Cody to the kitchen table. We'll castrate him there."

Randy nodded his head at Ted, and Cody saw this. He sobbed into the hand that covered his mouth.

The hand was removed from The Dashing One's face, but he was cleave gagged with a red bandanna. They began to drag him, chair and all, towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Shouted Dibiase. When the intruders looked his way, he whispered, "I'll do it."

"Are you going to let him Randy?"

Colleen barely heard Orton answer, "Yeah.", as the tears fell down his cheeks. Ted was trying not to break down, but his eyes were tearing up as well.

Green slammed Cody and his chair down hard. The boss looked at Rhodes and said, "You will watch." He turned to Colleen. "You will too."

Colleen could hear Cody moaning, "No. No. No." behind his gag. She sobbed, "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Knowing that the men holding them prisoner would show absolutely no mercy.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Sick stuff ahead. You are warned.**

**I'm sure this is the point where I'll lose some readers. I hope not though.**

Everything became a sickening nightmare. Baldy sat close to Colleen and put his arm around her shoulder. With his other hand he held her chin tightly, forcing her to watch the horrible scene in front of her.

He whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes, and I slit each of their throats." She whimpered softly.

He looked at one of the men and said, "Mr. Purple, slice Dibiase open if Rhodes closes his eyes, or looks away for even a second."

Two of the stooges manhandled Ted and dragged him over to Randy who the others had thrown onto the couch.

Mr. Red held a large knife up against Cody's crotch.

"Leave Orton's hands bound, but untie Dibiase." Ordered the psycho bossman. "Okay little Ted, stay on your knees there and fondle his crotch."

Colleen's face was held tightly, but all three wrestlers were in her line of vision.

Cody was shaking and crying as he watched his friends' being debased. Mr. Red tightened Rhodes' gag with his free hand when the captive tried to beg.

Ted slowly put his right hand in Orton's crotch area. His hand was trembling. Randy stared off into space looking sick. Dibiase half heartedly rubbed the area.

"You can do better than that! C'mon! Like you want him! Kiss him on the lips too. Viperboo, you'd better look at your buddy there."

Cody whimpered because Red had shoved the blade under his boxers. He could feel cold steel against his member.

Randy and Ted heard their friend's whimper. "Ted, just do it and get it over with." Randy whispered.

Feeling ashamed, and less of a man, Ted Dibiase caressed RKO's crotch area as he lifted his face up towards The Viper's lips, and kissed him.

Randy was attempting to find his "happy place" and wasn't succeeding. Ted tasted his friend's salty tears on his own lips.

"Okay, now punch him dead in the face. Hard too." Ted pulled away from Randy and saw The Apex Predator look at Cody, then back at him. He nodded at Dibiase who pulled a fist back and said, "I'm so sorry buddy." He then punched Randy on the side of the face.

Colleen blinked away her tears. She couldn't bear it. Randy's face was already badly bruised from the pistol whipping. The forced assault brought about another deep purple bruise on his handsome face.

"Pull his shorts down and blow him Ted."

All three wrestlers were sobbing now. Colleen felt her heart breaking for them. They were such loyal, protective friends. They didn't deserve this. She was helpless, and could do absolutely nothing to help them. She could almost feel the fear and guilt emanating off of Cody. In addition, she felt the vibes of humiliation and horror coming off of Randy and Ted.

The two men were both nauseated and feared they would vomit on one another. However, Dibiase focused his thoughts on saving Cody, pulled The Viper's boxers down, and took the man's penis into his mouth. Orton, yet again stared into space.

While the bj was being performed, the boss and his stooges were making perverted noises, and saying, "Oh yeah!" and "MMMM!

It seemed like an eternity until Ted was allowed to stop.

"Looks like The Viper couldn't get it up." Laughed Mr. Green. He grabbed Ted's hair and pulled him to his feet. Poor Ted looked as though he might pass out.

Each captive dared not speak, or do anything unless they were told (out of fear of what would be done to the others).

"Let's have these two lovers slow dance with one another now." Said Purple.

"I think that's a great idea. Go turn that stereo on. They make a great couple."

Colleen looked at The Dashing One. When he met her eyes, she saw that he was feeling as hopeless as she was.


	22. Chapter 22

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Mr. Purple had found "Unchained Melody" on the state of the art stereo. Ted and Randy were made to dance together through the entire song. However, their abductor kept pausing the music to give them instructions.

By the time the song was over, the two unfortunate captives had been made to dance closely while feeling one another up(The Viper had been untied). They had been forced to French kiss, and nibble each other's ear lobes. As Ted had sobbed into Randy's shoulder, Orton rubbed his friend's back, and whispered, "Hang in there buddy. We have to hang in there."

Now, they were sitting on the couch, wondering what horrors were to come next.

The leader pointed to the couch, and ordered, "Bind and gag them as tight as you can. Make sure you tie their ankles too."

Guns were held on the two as they were bound, (hands behind their backs, ankles together) and then gagged with red bandannas. One of the stooges, who was referred to as Mr. Black, stuck his right hand down Ted's boxers, and his left down Orton's. He fondled them for several seconds. Both wrestlers tried to squirm away, but failed. They grunted in pain when he squeezed tightly.

Bossman giggled and said, "Okay Black. Back to business buddy, Back to business." He looked at Colleen who he'd shoved back against the loveseat when the "slow dance" had ended. Then, he looked at Cody with an evil grin. "How about a little role playing now?"

He nodded at Green. Green removed Cody's gag and untied him. The Dashing One coughed several times, and rubbed his sore wrists. Colleen could see deep red marks from the gag on the sides of his face. His eyes were red from crying.

Rhodes looked apprehensively at the guns being aimed at everyone. The lead sadist noticed this, and said, "That's right little boy. One false move and they're all dead. You are going to rape this big gal over here. You are going to slap her around, and be very, very rough."

"Go ahead and kill me. I'm not doing that. Your fucking son raped me. I'll be damned if I'm doing that to anyone else. You do anything you want to me. Randy, Ted, and Colleen had nothing to do with his death."

Dibiase and Orton were desperately trying to shout something behind their gags at this point. They were looking at Cody with wide frightened eyes, and struggling with their bonds. Colleen guessed that they were trying to take the blame and stop Rhodes from his admission.

The rapist's father walked over to Cody, grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. "Is that so little one?" He looked over at Red who had a lit cigarette in between his lips. "Burn them both."

Before Cody could even react, Mr. Red shoved his cig into Ted's arm. Dibiase groaned in pain behind the gag.

"Please leave them alone." Cody begged. He was ignored.

Orton's arm was burned next. The Viper grunted, He looked at Rhodes, and moved his head from side to side telling his friend not to give in. His chest was heaving up and down with his ragged breaths,

"Well then, burn their pretty faces." Randy whimpered a little at hearing that.

As Red lowered the cigarette yet again, before he could make contact, Colleen yelled, "Just rape me!" At the same time Cody yelled, "I'll do it!"

In the silence that followed, The Dashing One sobbed, "I'll do it you low life pieces of shit. I'll fucking do it."

"This is in no way happening." Thought Colleen in terror. "Oh God, this isn't happening."


	23. Chapter 23

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Colleen's done nothing to you! Nothing at all! ", Yelled Cody who was promptly punched in the stomach.

The helpless wrestlers on the couch looked at one another with red teary eyes.

"You know, come to think of it…" Said the boss. "Why should the guy who killed my son get to enjoy a woman? Hold him boys." Two of the henchmen grabbed Cody's arms and held him tight.

"You are going to suffer, and you are going to watch your friends suffer because of you. I'm going to kill them all in front of you Cody. After that,** YOU** are going to die slowly."

"Oh my God, please don't hurt them anymore!" Cried Colleen.

"Sweetheart, Red and me are gonna fuck the shit out of you." He looked at his men. The rest of you can play with these three shitheads for a while.

The stooge known as Red grabbed Colleen and dragged her towards the back bedrooms.

"No!" Screamed Colleen. "Let go of me! No!" She struggled to pull herself from his grip. The bald man grabbed her feet and helped carry her away. Colleen heard muffled sounds of yelling from Ted and Randy. She heard Cody shout, "Let go of her!" before they threw her on a bed and slammed the door shut.

**Two hours later:**

_In the bedroom-_

Colleen had been left on the bed where Ted had slept. She was scared about what was being done to the others. She made her way to the bathroom by holding on to furniture as she moved. It was a painful process. They had shown no mercy, and been as rough as they could be. She blocked the many humiliations they had put her through out of her thoughts and concentrated on getting to the tub. She would wash those evil, degenerate sons of bitches off of her (and out of her) there. Colleen wasn't going to die like a dirty whore. She'd scald away the evidence of her violation if need be.

Once in the bathroom, Colleen caught a glimpse of her battered face in the mirror. She was bleeding, and not just on the face. Her arms and legs were bruised, and as sore as her back was, she knew she had bruises there as well.

She ran the hot water, and then waited for the tub to fill. As she waited, sobbing quietly, she wondered if she could ever face Paul again. She was totally ashamed.

_In the living room-_

Green, Purple, Black, and the others had definitely "played" with their captives.

Randy and Ted were folded over the back of the sofa. Their bound hands were dangling towards the floor. Their undershirts had been removed for a whipping with belts. The poor duo were barely conscious.

The boss smiled at the handy work of his men. There were bloody marks all over the captives' backs. He could see more cigarette burns too.

Cody was a quivering, bloody mess in one of the corners. His hands were also bound in front of him. His ankles were bound, and he was gagged again.

Baldy decided that he and his men deserved a little break. He ordered a few men to find beer and snacks. The huge flat screen TV was turned on, and they all sat down to watch with their refreshments.

Black dragged Cody over to be his "footstool". Randy and Ted were thrown face down on the floor for others to place their feet. All three wrestlers had given up hope, and were lying on the floor submissively, in very much pain. Cody struggled to breath. After they had cut and beat him, he had been kicked extremely hard in the stomach.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFF

As the monstrous abductors watched television, Colleen bathed, washed her hair, and brushed her teeth (they came in her mouth). After drying herself off, she applied some brand new deodorant that she found in a drawer, then grabbed her robe from the bottom of the bed, and fastened it around her.

She made her way to the door stumbling, but not falling. She prayed her knees would not give out. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Those psychos had probably figured she couldn't go anywhere without her cane. This was partially true. She was having a very hard time, and her knees were in agony. Colleen knew she wouldn't make it far.

She quietly, and carefully, got on all fours, then crawled towards the laundry room. She'd be damned if she was going to be naked any longer. She was at least going to get her clothes on before facing any more terror.

Colleen could hear the TV, and hoped against all hope that her new friends weren't dead.


	24. Chapter 24

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Colleen prayed that none of their tormentors would hear, or find her in the laundry room. She opened the dryer door as quietly as she could, held her breath, and waited. When no one came running in to grab her, she sighed with relief, and pulled out her clothes. Sitting on the floor, she put on her bra and panties, black Capris, red blouse, black socks, and black shoes.

"Oh my God. I need my husband." She thought. Suddenly, she remembered the phone in her bedroom. In addition, her cell would definitely be fully charged by now.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Colleen thought. She should have crawled to a phone before worrying about her clothes. She knew she had to start thinking clearly again.

Even though her knees felt raw from crawling, she made her way to the guest bedroom where she'd slept.

Her cell phone was gone. Those awful men must have taken it.

Colleen made her way to the land line (suspecting the outcome already). She lifted the receiver and was not surprised. Those monsters had cut the phone lines.

Suddenly, Colleen heard gunfire. Lots of gunfire, like a shoot out. She lay flat on the floor, not knowing what else to do.

The shooting seemed to go on forever. Colleen squeezed her eyes tight and said a few "Our Fathers".

Colleen heard shouting and footsteps. Several voices were shouting actually. She realized too that footsteps were headed her way. The door to her room was thrown open, and Mr. Red stormed in. He grabbed her by her hair, yanked her to her feet, and thrust her cane into her right hand. "Move!" He ordered as he held his gun to the back of her head.

Red guided her towards the front door. Colleen stared in terror at the scene before her.

Bodies were everywhere, including some wearing police uniforms. Ted and Cody were nowhere to be found, but Randy was being held around his neck by the bossman, with a gun to his temple. The Viper's hands were bound behind him and he was still gagged, but his ankles were free, obviously because the psycho wanted him to walk.

Randy and Colleen were made to head outside with Red and his boss. There were bodies all over the lawn, including more police officers. Colleen gasped, but noted with great relief that Ted and Cody were not among the dead.

Orton and Colleen were shoved into a black van that was parked in the drive. Red drove the van out of the area like a bat out of Hell with his boss and their two frightened hostages in tow.


	25. Chapter 25

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

As Red sped away, Randy and Colleen were falling against each other, and rolling around in the back of the van.

Colleen felt so bad for The Viper. His face and body were battered and bruised. His lips were swollen. He had two black eyes. There were burn marks, and belt cuts all over him. She wanted to untie him, or at least remove his gag, but that bald psycho was facing them, and holding a gun on them.

"Randy I ….." She began to say.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. No talking."

Colleen wanted to kill the man. She thought of the way he'd made her act like his "little piggy" while he'd raped her. She thought of all the ways he and Mr. Red had degraded her. "If I get the chance, I'll kill them both." Thought Colleen. "Not just for me, but for what they've done to all of us." She knew that Randy must be thinking murderous thoughts about their captors too.

Colleen reached out and grabbed RKO's arm. She'd at least keep him from falling over. He would not be able to keep his own balance because his hands were tied behind his back.

In a few minutes, Red pulled the van into the yard of an abandoned looking warehouse. Colleen and Randy were ushered into the building, and thrown into a windowless room. Both of the hostages could hear latches being shut. They knew they were locked in.

The room looked like an old office, except that it held a battered looking cot. There was a door directly across from the entrance.

Colleen guided Randy to the cot. "Sit." She said, and he obeyed.

She gently pulled the red bandanna out from between Orton's lips. "Th..thanks." He rasped and began clearing his throat.

Colleen was horrified at the marks on The Viper's cheeks. Those monsters had tied his gag so tight that his skin was nearly broken. She worked at the knots binding his wrists.

"Oh my God Randy. These knots may take some time. I am going to get you loose damnit."

"I suppose I deserve this after what I did to you."

"No fucking way! You do not deserve anything that has happened to you!"

"Jesus Colleen, I hope Ted and Cody are okay. Those local cops, a few of them got the guys out of there before all hell broke loose." Randy couldn't continue because he was having another coughing fit from being gagged for so long.

"I think I've got it." Said Colleen, and she was correct. The ropes finally slid off of Randy's wrists.

"I can't feel my hands." He said. "Haven't been able to for hours now."

Colleen tried to rub some circulation into The Apex Predator's hands. As she did so, she looked at the other door. "I'm going to see what's in there." She said.

Randy finished rubbing his wrists as Colleen walked over. When she opened the door, she breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Oh thank God." She opened the door wide for The Viper to see. It was a bathroom with a sink and toilet.

"Hey guess what? There are paper towels in there too."

"It's the little things that mean a lot in situations like this huh?" Randy's voice was still very raspy.

"Randy. Stick your mouth under this faucet. Okay? You really need some water."

The both of them took turns drinking water and using the facilities.

Colleen and Randy then sat on the cot and held each other. Both of them were shaking.

"I don't want to die." Said Colleen.

"Neither do I darlin'. Neither do I."


	26. Chapter 26

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"We have to try and get out of here." Said Randy. Colleen could hear his stomach growling. She looked him up and down.

"I agree, but you are in no condition right now. Rest a little, okay. I'm going to listen by the door, see if I can hear anything."

Try as she might, Colleen could not make out anything outside the locked door. She sat down on one of the office chairs and asked, "What the Hell happened back at the cabin?"

She listened intently as Randy explained what had gone down.

(While she was in the bedroom trying to get at a phone, the local sheriff's department had stormed the cabin. Cops and kidnappers were shot and killed. Two of the deputies had somehow pulled Ted and Cody out of the cabin. Even though the two were missing, those who had rescued them were dead in the yard with the other bodies. Randy was extremely worried about his friends. The police had not been able to get to The Viper because the bald bossman had used Randy as a shield (this is why Orton's feet were untied). Mr. Red, obviously, had escaped to the bedroom area of the cabin. Randy knew Red was going to take Colleen hostage because he saw him grab the cane on his dash out of the living room.)

"Randy do you think Cody and Ted got away?"

"Dear God I hope so."

Both of the captives jumped as they heard the latches of their prison being slammed open. Colleen quickly went over to sit next to RKO. The door burst open and the boss, Red, and two new men entered the room.

The leader looked at Randy and said, "Okay pissant start talkin'. Where is the guy I sent to the arena?"

Orton glared at the man and said, "Fuck you."

One of the new goons hit The Legend Killer in the face with the butt of his gun knocking two of the wrestler's teeth right out of his mouth.

"Stop hurting him please!", Yelled Colleen.

Red punched her in the face, and she fell backwards on the bed. While one goon held a gun to Randy's head, and the boss giggled, Red stuck the nozzle of his own gun in between Colleen's legs and cocked it.

"I'LL TELL YOU!" Screamed Orton. "Jesus! I'll tell you!"

Red kept the gun near Colleen's vagina, and baldy said, "Well, let's hear it."

Randy could feel the terror coming from Colleen, and saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

He took a deep breath, and then told his captors what had happened at the arena. He even told them about abducting Colleen in the hopes that they would see she was innocent in all of this.

When Orton finished with his "confession", the boss demanded that The Viper tell him exactly what they had done to his son.

Randy took Colleen's hand, and she squeezed his. Both of them were thinking that this was the end.


	27. Chapter 27

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"You tell me Orton, or Red here will blow a hole right through this fat chick's cooter."

Colleen was desperate. Without really thinking, she kicked Red in the face. He fell backwards onto one of the other men. In the split second that the other goon and bossman were distracted, Randy grabbed Colleen's cane, and swinging it like a baseball bat, knocked their guns out of their hands in one fell swoop. The Viper dived for the guns and slammed one into the bossman's head. The guy was knocked unconscious. Randy shoved the other weapon toward Colleen on the mattress.

Colleen picked up the gun and relived in her mind being made to squeal and oink like a pig throughout her brutal rape. She promptly shot the boss in the head, then aimed the weapon at Red who now stood frozen in place.

Randy held his gun on the goon who was still conscious.

"You don't want to do that big lady, now do you?" Asked Red.

She thought of the way he'd slapped her face over and over with his penis.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said, and fired.

Randy wasted no time in knocking the leftover stooge out cold.

"Damn Colleen. Nobody should ever cross you." Orton remarked, and then shot the boss and Mr. Red in the heart area for good measure. He paused, thinking, before finally shooting the two stooges.

"Fuckers!" yelled Colleen at the dead men as she grabbed her cane.

"Hold on to that gun Colleen." , Randy took her arm and guided her out the door into the larger warehouse room. He held his own gun ready in case there were any more henchmen in the building.

You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. The building seemed deserted.

"Thank you Jesus.", Said Colleen.

RKO patted her on the head and said, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"We're gonna need the keys to that van." Said Colleen as she headed back into the office. Randy followed he, and they searched Red's pockets for the keys. Randy found them in the right hand man's left front pocket.

"Okay. Now we're ready to go." Said The Apex Predator. "But we have to get back to the cabin. I need to know if Cody and Ted are okay. I noticed a system in that van that might be able to get us back there. I know the coordinates of the place."

"Fine with me." Said Colleen bravely.

Randy and Colleen were still armed with loaded pistols. They got into the van, and Orton sped off toward the cabin of horror and death.


End file.
